“‘Til Our Last Dance Shall Cease to be”
by Senritsu131
Summary: On HIATUS... He needed someone who could make him smile.... she needed someone who wouldn't make her cry... and dancing's their passion... femmeEdxRoy Reviews please! AU
1. Dandelions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FULMETAL ALCHEMIST EVEN IF I REALLY WANT TO.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"'**TIL OUR LAST DANCE SHALL CEASE TO BE..."**

**CHAPTER 1: DANDELIONS**

A raven-haired man walked in the dirt-accumulated street. Unfortunately, he saw the girl that he admired the most, crying in front of an arrogant-looking lad. He hid behind the bushes and listened to their conversation.

"Why is it all of a sudd-"

"Just shut up! I'm just bored to death, I don't like you anyway." The guy interrupted.

The raven-haired man saw the tears roll down from her beautiful golden eyes but they were filled with sadness which made him angry. He hated seeing a girl crying due to the stupidity of her boyfriend. She ran away and the guy didn't follow her but instead laughed and it made the raven-haired man very furious, he followed the guy but the idiot didn't notice him. The raven-haired man suddenly bumped him on purpose.

"Hey du-" then a fist landed squarely on his face making him stagger backwards and fall down on the hard pavement with a dull "thud..."

"You jerk! What's your prob-" before he could finish his statement, another fist landed on the other side of his face, he fell; lying on the ground and the raven-haired man started to give him burning fists.

"Who the hell are y-?"

"The next time you make a girl cry, I'll make sure you'll be burning in the scorching depths of hell, bastard." The raven-haired man warned him. Then he walked away leaving the superior-looking guy wounded, as he was looking at the raven-haired man walking away, he just realized what he had done and he regretted it. He decided to say sorry to her tomorrow, he stood up to fixed himself. Then he saw an object so he picked it and when he looked at it, it was the raven-haired man's I.D.

"So... he's Roy Mustang."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SCENE DIVIDER xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Roy was on his way home; he stopped and gazed at those dandelions in the park. He remembered that day, when he passed by the garden, Roy saw her for the first time, she's dancing compassionately and around her were dandelions. Then, he noticed those tears rolling down from her golden eyes, those pale eyes were cold and her tears were full of sadness, her dance tells something which only he can understand, she needs someone who wouldn't make her cry.

Roy was marvelled by the way she danced, he feels like dancing _again_ but he can't due to his past, it was full of pain and hatred, he wanted to deny the truth that he needs someone who can make him smile _again._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SCENE DIVIDER xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The professor with white hair and big round glasses called Ednalyn Elric, the room 2-1's class president, for an important announcement.

"Since you're the most reliable student here in your department, I'm requesting for you to help out a transferee. He's arriving tomorrow." The professor said. Ednalyn was the most industrious and trusted student of their university. She would do things without expecting for a reward.

"Yes sir, I'll do what you've asked me to do." She obeyed. She was honored. Now her actions were finally acknowledged.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SCENE DIVIDER xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When Roy arrived home, his mother grabbed his arm and led him to the couch located at their small living room. Their house was very simple. When you enter from the front door you are greeted by the living room consisting of two couches facing each other; an oak coffee table in the center. Adjacent of the living room is the dining area. To the right are the kitchen and the bathroom. On the left side is the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"How's your work?" She asked.

"Fine mom, I just received my salary today.'' He said removing his shoes.

'Well, that's great!"

"So what were you going to say? Based on how desperately you dragged me here and not bother to wait till dinner, it probably is important."

"Son, this is good news for you and I know you'll be happy because you will go back to school tomorrow."

"Is that true? I'm so happy mom! Thanks! But mom..."

"What son?"

"How about my work?" He asked.

"I called the manager a while ago, and I talked to him that you'll be working only after classes. Will it be okay for you, dear?"

"Sure! Thanks mom!" Then he kissed his mom on her cheek and hurriedly went upstairs to change his clothes.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SCENE DIVIDER xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When Ednalyn arrived home, she saw a bunch of white roses in front of the door, and when she picked it up, she saw a card left on the ground. She picked it up and read what the message was:

_Love like you've never been hurt and dance like no one is watching._

She was wondering where the flowers had come from, but then, as she was reading the card, she remembered the time when she was alone, dancing at the garden full of dandelions, it was beautiful, those dandelions were beautiful, and she danced with all her heart, remembering the time when she was dancing on the stage together with her childhood friend and she saw those people watching them. The people learned how to appreciate their dance, well not only their dance but also each other's dances, she was so glad. Then, she noticed a guy, a handsome raven-haired man with slanted midnight blue eyes who was watching her at that time, but she didn't mind to run away, even though her mind told her to run but her body wouldn't comply.

_-- End of chapter --_

Please review! Thanks!


	2. Mistaken

**DISCLAIMER: I NEITHER OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NOR ****T****HE CHARACTERS WITHIN ALTHOUGH I DEFINITELY OWN MY OCs… **

"'**TIL OUR LAST DANCE SHALL CEASE TO BE..."**

**CHAPTER 2: Mistaken**

It was a pleasant morning at the Elric's when the young blonde bellowed "It's time for revenge!". She started getting up from the single bed but unfortunately, her legs got caught in the blankets. She fell from the bed which caused a dull, heavy sound. Then, Al came in her room, he opened the door abruptly.

"Sister! What hap…?" He was cut by Ed.

"Don't worry Al, I will teach him a lesson that he will not disregard until his judgement day!" She exclaimed not bothering to get up from her position. Her hair was dishevelled because she had fallen down the bed and she received a hopeless–look from Alphonse.

"Now what's happening, Sis?! And why are you lying there? Did something happen?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing Al. Besides, somebody will be receiving my wrath today!" she informed him, then she saw Al raising his eyebrow at her but that did not make her twitch at all. She shrugged and stood up, heading towards the bathroom for a bath of course.

Alphonse sighed and headed downstairs for their meal that their mother, Trisha Elric, prepared. He sat down at the mahogany chair. Then, his mother asked him. "What happened to your sister, Alphonse?" He looked at his mom and replied.

"Still her usual self, Mom." _And I think someone will receive her wrath today, I bet its Justin. I wish Sis would really beat him into a bloody pulp, he deserves it. _Al thought. He was right about that man from the , who was just like other guys, will just use her then dump her afterwards and he really hate guys who hurt his sister. And even though Al was very protective when it comes to her sister, he could not do anything if Ednalyn would say so.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Alphonse stood up to see who the person was but he already knew who it was. It was Winry Rockbell. She was both Ed and Al's bestfriend and childhood friend. She was also their distant relative. It was her daily routine every morning to come at the Elrics and eat breakfast with them. They had gone together at their school everyday.

"G'morning Al! G'morning Miss Trisha!" she said blissfully, taking her sit at the dining table. There was always a very comfortable warmth within this family even though Ednalyn's and Alphonse's father left them when they were still young. She could see it clearly. Smiles were plastered in their faces and there was a happy and healthy atmosphere. She then concluded that they were satisfied but she knew that her friend, Ednalyn, was not as contented as her family was.

"G'morning Winry!" Both of them replied at the same time.

--

Roy Mustang woke up early. He stared at the ceiling, still thinking about what to do today. Will he take a glance at her or not? Nope, just act as normal as possible. That was the right thing to do.

Today was his first day in school and guess what? He will be attending at Gakuen Renkinjutsu. The school trains their students' abilities and talents while they are also discovering at the same time. The administrators had given their students difficult challenges in order for them to develop courage and confidence. Their entrance examination was hard and only few passed so this concludes that they don't take students easily.

"Roy! Sweetie! Breakfast!" His mom called out from the kitchen. _Oh great… this was the starting point of my day. Good luck to me…_

"Coming!" Roy had gone to shower after replying to his mom.

Minutes later, he went out the shower room and dried himself with a towel before dressing up. "Roy?! Breakfast's ready!" His mom called again. She was really happy that his son was attending again to school, she was always proud of him.

--

Ednalyn heard voices as she went to the kitchen to take her breakfast. Today would be another uneventful day, she thought. She recognized the voices she heard from the kitchen.

She saw her mother, brother and Winry eating breakfast. They made an exchange of greetings before she took her seat beside her brother and ate their breakfast. At least there was one thing unusual for this day, she did not have a fight with Winry yet.

After they ate their meal, they gone off to school. They had to ride a bus for 10 minutes before they arrive at school. The dorms of the school would be done for construction five days after which means they have to move to their school at weekend. It would be fully furnished dorms which mean they would not worry about the furnishings.

They arrived at school earlier than what she had expected. Their classroom was livelier which made this day very unusual. Winry and Ednalyn were in the same class since they have the same age while Alphonse was in the room next door.

In this school, the many talents you discover, the numerous classes you would also take. Dancing, playing musical instruments and many more must also be involved with alchemy or technology.

In the Elric siblings' case, they inherited their talent in alchemy from their father which was also the reason they were automatically taken in this school. Their father was known for his discoveries and knowledge in alchemy. The staffs had seen their abilities and they were really amazed. These were also the reasons why they were famous in the whole school.

Their noise was getting louder as each minute passed. They were talking about the new student who was also going to be their classmate in some subjects.

Their noise was getting louder as each minute passed. They were talking about the new student who was also going to be their classmate in some subjects. Every student has a different list of schedule given by the administrators in the school for them to follow. The girls were gossiping about how he would look like. They were guessing about how nerdy he would be since everyone who got in here had worked hardly and mostly, they were not good-looking. Some were fat, and others wore big glasses. They seldom saw students who were as good looking as Alphonse or Jean.

Ednalyn sighed when she remembered her task for today. Every student has a class partner in the whole campus so that means, those partners had everything the same as their collaborator but they won't have the same dorms since they were of opposite in gender. Now, another candidate came to be her partner. Ednalyn was also known that no one could stand to be her partner for she was also a terror student. The only person who dared to be her partner was Justin Richardson but now, things had changed. She had doubts that he would still be her partner, she would beat him the moment he stepped in this room.

"Sis!" Al called his sister, he looked worried and she saw it in his eyes. She immediately stood and walked towards his direction. He was standing behind the door of the classroom and mouthed the words _hurry up_ at her. She ran and grabbed him, darting away from the classroom. '_Maybe he has something important to tell that he looked too worried_' she thought.

"What is it, bro?" She asked. He took a breath before answering her question.

"He's coming" It took her a while to realize what her brother was saying. She grinned and made Al frown. She was going to continue her plan, plain and simple but evil. Even that plan was never enough for what he did to her. Start from small things until everything in him would break.

"I'm going now. I'll see you later." She ran but Al caught her arm. Turning to face him, he said "I'm always at your side, Sis."

"I know Al. Thanks" She smiled at him before turning towards the classroom. He was happy that she would not repeat the same mistake she had done. She did not listento his advice and she ended up being hurt by him. Now, her heart was seeking vengeance and she would do it, taking things step by step. This would be the start, aiming his physical pain before the emotional.

She got inside the classroom and took a glance outside the door. She saw Justin coming. She immediately turned away, closed the sliding door and faced at the floor. She transmuted it and the pavement smoothened but still looks hard because it was shiny. Once somebody would step in it, he or she would slide down the floor and this would be a good head start. She would embarrass him in front of the asked her classmates a favour and they all agreed with the help of Winry explaining the details.

Ednalyn hurriedly ran to her seat and sat back. She took a deep breath and released it. This time, she and as well as everybody inside would wait for him to come. They heard familiar footsteps. He slid the door to open it and walked in. Then, the expected thing happened just with the flick of a coin but something was wrong. Their eyes were widely opened. Everybody was surprised that instead of a brunette, they saw a raven-haired man lying on the floor. He was furious and everyone did not dare look at his eyes.

Every one knew it was not meant for him but for the asshole. And speak of the devil, Justin walked in with an arrogance plastered in his face. He was mocking her and basedfrom the look on his face, he knew her plan. His expression shifted as Justin's eyes flickered to where Ednalyn sat with a book on her hand and Roy understood it almost immediately. "_Her fault"_. Justin nodded and then grinned. She was just reading her book and she did not hear Justin say something.

Roy shrugged and turned away to look for a vacant seat. He did not look angry at all but somehow, there was a confusing emotion he felt, growing up inside him.

She looked surprised when she saw him. It was him, the mysterious-looking man who she caught gazing at her that time. She looked at him as he walked away.

She felt guilt.

There were neither words nor glances exchanged but somehow, emotions were there.

Few minutes later, everybody inside the classroom silenced as their professor walked in. He was Mr. Jordan Wilson, the professor who called Ednalyn yesterday. As what professionals would normally do, he faced the class with great confidence. He applied his authority very well and those acts made all of his classes respect him.

"By the way, Mr. Mustang and Ms. Elric at the office later, after my class."

_---------------------------------------------------- To be continued ------------------------------------------_

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the very late update! My plot was mixed up with the cursed and other fics and yeah… I'm soo confused! But that was already solved… YES! I also had things to do and my family's really busy these past few months... -sighs-..._

_I know that there are still unclear scenes in this chap... I'll explain it in the next chap... so sorry...._

_ I'm soo inspired for the upcoming series of the Fullmetal alchemist's 2nd Season! Soo excited!_

_I'll update as soon as I can…_

_Please review…_

_And I hope you could forgive me for not updating soon…_


	3. First Awful Day at Dance Class

**DISCLAIMER: I NEITHER OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NOR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN ALTHOUGH I DEFINITELY OWN MY OCs… **

"'**TIL OUR LAST DANCE SHALL CEASE TO BE..."**

**CHAPTER 3: First Awful Day at Dance Class**

Ed frowned when she remembered the face of Justin. His mocking face. _Damn that asshole, _she thought furiously. Her teeth clenched and her jaw tightened. She gripped her bag's handle as if she was going to crush it into pieces.

Roy heaved a sigh as he went inside the office of Mr. Jordan Wilson with Ednalyn Elric ahead of him. _This is crazy…_ he thought dejectedly.

They talked to Mr. Wilson as he explained the rules of the school and also about having a class partner. Roy paled as soon as he heard from his mentor's mouth that Ednalyn Elric would be his partner for the rest of his days in this school.

_This is totally crazy… _he thought again.

An hour later, they went out of their professor's office with their faces that were all worn-out.

Roy walked away from Ed as fast as he could. Ed noticed it and even though she still felt that guilt and felt that she could not face him after that incident, she removed those unimportant thoughts and moved forward.

"Hey Mustang!" she called out.

Roy stiffened. Now at least, He was glad and he was going to forget the incident and life would go on.

He looked back and saw Ednalyn smiling.

"Tomorrow, we will have a dance class. Don't forget to prepare your P.E. uniform and an extra shirt. See you tomorrow. Bye!" And she went off.

Roy blinked twice as the words processed in his mind. No… he could not believe everything she said… he will attend dance lessons? With her? And no…. he can't dance, can he?

---

There were another set of flowers that Ednalyn received.

_It was from the stranger._

"Ed! Time for dinner!" her mother called out.

"I'm coming!"

Ed was snapped out of her thoughts. She received another note from him.

_Lost love is still love. It takes a different form, that's all. You can't see their smile. But when senses weaken, another heightens. Memory. Memory becomes replacement. You nurture it. You hold it. You dance with it._

---

Roy's thoughts were going in circles.

_No! I will not dance again! Ever! They can't be serious! They must be joking!_

Of course he can not think straight for now since Ed said that he will be attendingdance class with her but the fact that he can not dance made the difference. No, he can dance but he does not want to. If he will, those memories will come back. It will give him a terrible feeling of sadness and guilt.

----

"_Mom! Dad! Where are…" Little Roy hid behind the hidden door of the theater. He watched his parents danced gracefully, rehearsing their presentation for their last stage performance tonight. His parents will quit their job as travelling performers and live a new life together with their son. _

_Little Roy decided to approach them, he want to ask a favor. He hoped that they would be glad. "Dad, Mom. Could I join your performance for tonight? This is your last, right? I want to make it memorable…" Roy looked down at his two point fingers and linked them together. His face was flushed._

_Roy's mother adorably approached him. "Oh my sweetie! Mommy and Daddy will be glad! Right dear?" his mother addressed his husband._

"_Sure. Why not? It's okay if our little performer here would join us." His father smiled and little Roy jumped happily._

They were really happy in practicing their graceful dance moves.

_That's it! Very good sweetie…_

_I'm proud of you son!_

_Their expression of amusement…smiles and laughs…_

But that happiness did not last long.

Not until the time of their performance came.

_Radiance of the place hushed slowly…_

_The dull applause seemed to intensify…_

_And the core strides in the stage…_

_The lights trailed…_

_Two as one they say…_

_Sluggish as it is, time… running slowly…_

_Little fellow tagged along…blissfully waltzing around…_

_Not until a loud shot came…_

Little Roy looked at the pain-filled face of his father. Her mother was crying, screaming for help. His father was shot in his chest. A pool of blood formed around him. Roy ran around asking for help, he ran to his father and held his hand tightly.

_His hands are cold_…Roy leaned at his father's chest. _ His heart was not beating… Please… stay alive… for mother… and for me…_

The ambulance arrived but it was too late, his life has already ended. Roy can't accept it, he screamed…

…

"Roy! Sweetie! Wake up… It's time for breakfast! You'll be late." Roy woke up. He was breathing hard and his mother gave him a worried look. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. It's just a nightmare. Don't worry!" He lied. Sweats formed and he hid his shivering hands beneath the blanket.

"Okay honey. Just go down after you're done here, okay?"

"Sure mom." His mom went out of his room. Roy sighed. It was another freaking nightmare of his past. He could never forget about the mysterious death of his father.

Roy got up from his bed and went to the bathroom.

---

Ednalyn arrived at the school. She looked so happy today since her favorite class will be today**.** She wondered what Mrs. Izumi would say of his performance, she can't wait to see if he had inherited the talent of his parents. His Parents were well known performers in the old times before the tragedy happened.

Ed adored his parents after she had seen their show. Using fire alchemy while dancing was pretty hard and it takes years to master it.

"Ed! Ed! Come on! Let's change our clothes! Mrs. Curtis will kill us if we're late!" Winry called her.

"I'm coming!" She sighed and ran to her direction.

---

An hour later, the students sat and talked with their friends in the studio where their dance class would be held. Then were lots of mirrors in the sides, just like a ballet studio, but this studio will be used for all dances. "Hey Ed, when are we going to transfer our things in the dorms?" Winry asked.

"It will be this weekend." She answered then smirked. "I guess you're already getting old."

Winry laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Ed, I really forgot! Don't worry, next time. I'll bring my most valuedwrenchto remind you not to call me old again." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Then, they heard three loud claps from their mentor that would mean for them to be silent.

"Okay class! Our activity for today would be dance workshop. This will help the beginners perform their moves properly and this also will be our preparation for the first dance that you will learn in the next month so this month will only be intended for workshop. So get ready now. Ednalyn will be my assistant." The students got up and formed eight rows. When the music starts, each row will have to follow the dance moves which their mentor instructed until they arrived at the other side of the room and the next row will follow.

Each row has a corresponding level in which how graceful they move. The last were the beginners while the first were the skilled.

Positioned in the beginner's line, Roy groaned as their instructor began to execute the basic dance steps. He knew that steps before because his parents had personally taught it to him.

Stepping forward, Mrs. Curtis began to raise her hands above her head. Then, she walked in side ways, swaying her hips. She slowly moved her hands, motioning it down her legs but not touching it and moving it upwards. Her legs crossed each other when she would walk so there is a possibility that the person who would follow that movement would trip.

As Roy watched Ednalyn following their instructor, an idea suddenly came to his mind.

It was the first row's turn to dance. Some did not get it well; one lad tripped over air and then fell face first on the ground. The lass beside him forgot to tie her shoelaces so she launched into air and then her face connected with the ground in one classic face-plant move while others could not move gracefully and you could even describe them as the dancing sticks. Many behind laughed. Mrs. Curtis frowned and placed them in the fourth row. The second row did it well but only one did not get it so their instructor placed him in the last row.

"Hey, are you alright?" Roy asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't get the step once. Could you teach me how?"

"Uh, I'm sorry but I can't really dance well." He apologized and lied as well. He had really got the moves in the moment he saw it but if he will teach him how to do it, his plan will not work.

"It's okay… I'm sorry if I bothered you. Anyways, I'm Kain Fuery." Fuery reached out his hand.

"Roy Mustang." Roy said reaching out his hand. They shook their hands.

After the seventh row's turn, the last row's turn went the worst but their instructor did not frown but instead she smiled. _What the hell is that old woman thinking?_ Ed thought.

Izumi watched Roy's movements and although he danced languidly and ungracefully, tripping over his own feet_ intentionally_, in which she had caught him doing so. She had seen his potential and he had hidden it very well.

Ednalyn was really disappointed. She never expected him to be so… uncoordinated.

Their instructor was now placing them in their respective rows according to their skill and gracefulness. Then, she called the last person.

"Mr. Mustang. In the second row." Every body gaped and they have never expected Mrs. Curtis decision. She just smiled then glared at her beloved students. They all looked down and said nothing while some shivered in fear.

Ednalyn was not as surprised as everyone else. As a very good observant, she knew he had the potential but she wondered why he was hiding it.

Roy was confused. He did not expect her to notice his cover. Maybe he had done it unconvincingly or maybe she was one of those sharp people that could see how talented a person is. He needed to think a new strategy but his freaking mind was not working.

Their mentor smirked and Roy felt nervous. He knew that she was planning something that he will never like.

"Back to your positions!" Izumi yelled.

They all lined up again. Then, their mentor called Ednalyn.

"Ed, teach them a hard move."

"Sensei, you're planning something, aren't you?" Ed whispered. She thought that it was still too early for everyone to be taught with a hard move. She was sure that not all of them could catch up. Izumi said nothing and walked away. She resumed instructing.

"Now, I will add some rules. As what I had observed with your last performance, you don't exert effort which means I have to be strict with you. Every mistake that you make will have a corresponding punishment. If you don't follow, a heavier punishment will go after. Is that understood? "

They all nodded. Izumi then looked at Ed, signaling her to do it. Ednalyn took a deep breath, and then she raised her right leg slowly then turned. Fast movements followed, in which most of the students could not catch up.

The students gaped at the movements Ed was performing but Roy did nothing. He just stared at her following every move she made**.** His right foot was tapping and it meant that it was not a good sign. His secret will be revealed if he kept on doing that. It was one of his mannerisms when he could see a challenging move. When he started to tap, that meant that he already understood it.

Izumi stared at Roy and smirked. She was studying him and she already knew that he had learned it in just one look.

After the demonstration, Izumi heard a lot of murmurs coming from her students.

"What's the noise all about!?" She yelled at her students. Her voice roared all over the room. Nobody answered her. After a few moments of silence, she said calmly "Okay. Let's go back to business, shall we?"

_She seemed to be extending her patience lately._ Most of them thought.

Izumi turned the music on and started counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Eight, seven, and six…" she continued while clapping her hands together and the students were dancing anxiously. They were afraid to commit a mistake. The first row did it well and it was second rows turn.

Roy took a deep breath. He triedto remind himself not to do it well. He is used to hiding his talent and so he smirked and started dancing languidly. He was the only one who stood out in the row.

Instead of frowning, Izumi smiled. He was still not giving up.

They all finished. Everybody sat down the floor and panted heavily. Mrs. Izumi was always one of the most terror teachers here in school. They waited for further instructions from her.

After saying her last instructions, the school bell rang. It was time for lunch. They only have three to four subjects everyday. They bid farewell. Izumi called Roy to follow her.

They arrived outside the faculty room.

Izumi faced him with a blank expression and asked. "Why didn't you do it properly?"

"What properly are you talking about, Mrs. Curtis?" He gave her a confused look that was totally convincing.

"Don't play dumb with me young man. I know that you know what I'm talking about." His charm did not work.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I really don't know what you're talking about. May I go now?" _Okay. That was not supposed to be said. That was really a wrong move. _He thought.

"That was really rude young man." She just smirked. "And because of that, I want to give you some options."

"What options?" He asked and his confidence was not ebbing away.

"If you would dance properly. I'm, going to give you a reward. If not, then you will dance in front of the whole campus wearing a Hawaiian costume. And of course the Hawaiian costume that is suited for girls only. What do you say?"

Roy froze. There is no way he would dance wearing the girl's outfit of the Hawaiian Dance. _Damn that's gross._

"Okay, to make this not hard for you. Give me your answer next week and think about it." After her last line, she left Roy and walked inside the faculty room.

_-------------------------------------------- To be continued --------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Again, sorry guys for the late update… My beta now… was… is… can't explain… maybe f***ed-up… you know what I mean… yeah that's what she said… she just had this long BETA-ing process and it made my update really late._

_I hope you like this chapter… Cliffy… yeah… A little bit… but not evil enough (I know… -grins-)_

_Merodi-chan_

_Please review…_


End file.
